Storm of the Century
by Dymegurlie
Summary: Logan's car is stalled on the side of the road, in the middle of a rain storm. Just when things look like they won't get any better, his Ace comes to the rescue. But that's just the beginning. Please bear with me, I am reconstructing this story...
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to Gilmore Girls

Storm of the Century

Into every life a little rain must fall. Just ask Logan Huntzberger. On his way back to Yale, his car broke down. He had thrown his phone out the window of his car, after fighting with his father. He knew he was coming down with a cold, and the fact that it was raining so hard he was looking for animals by two's and couldn't get his convertable top to go back up... was certainly not helping.  
>He figured now would be as good a time as any to let his pride go, and try to hitch a ride.<p>

45 minutes later: it was raining harder, and he was starting to shiver, and sneeze.

One hour and thirty minutes in: it was raining so hard, Logan couldn't see the front end of his Porsche. The cough was starting as a tickle in his throat, and slowly but steadily dropping down into his chest.

Two hours in: He sat in his car trying to figure out where he, was and how far Yale was from this point. " Maybe if I start walking, I can make it back by tonight." He slowly started walking in the direction he thought he needed to head. He felt the sharp drop in the temperature, and knew that he was going to keel over on the side of the road. However, the heavens had a different ending in mind for Logan. He was at the point of giving up, when he heard a car horn beside him. " Logan, baby is that you?"

"Ace?" he asked through a body wracking cough.

Rory was out of the car in an instant, and by Logans side with her umbrella up. " Come on, get in the car. We'll discuss why you're walking in the freezing rain, when you are coming down with something already." taking a deep breath she helped him into the car, and ran around to the other side. She heaved a deep sigh and opened her car door. Getting in she looked over at Logan who was curled up in his seat, shaking from the cold. Saying nothing, she turned the heat up, and started driving towards their home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer... I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls. I went to sign the rental agreement, but was shot down at the last minute.

I am so thankful for the responces I have recieved. You're all making it very easy to want to continue! THANK YOU!

chapter 2

The drive home that should've taken 15 minutes, ended up taking 45. The rain was coming down in sheets. Logan was curled up in the passengers seat, with his head against the window.

" Logan, what happened? Why were you walking home? How long were you out there?" she asked these questions with love, and concern in her voice.

" I decided to drive myself to the doctors office today. On the way home, my dad called. We argued about His plans for me, I got pissed and threw my phone out the window. Then my car sputtered and stopped."  
>He put his hand up and started coughing. When he was done he continued. " I think it's the battery, because I couldn't get the convertible top back up. I don't know how long I was out there, because my watch stopped, and I didn't have my phone."<p>

" What did the doctor say?"

" I have a bad case of bronchitis. Don't worry, I had already gotten my meds..." he paused to cough " should be okay in a couple of days." he closed his eyes, and Rory knew the conversation was over. The rest of the ride home was made without anymore talk. The rain and Bright Eyes were the only sounds permiating the silence.

Pulling into the parking into the parking lot, Rory looked over and realized that Logan was sleeping. Well, here goes nothing. It was time to wake him up.

" Logan, baby it's time to go inside. We're home." she said gently touching his face, noting how warm his skin was to the touch.

" 'kay. Let's go. I'm freezing, Ace!" he slowly got out of the car and almost fell over, as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Awww... come on. Let's get you inside, and and out of these wet clothes." With that she put her arm around his waist, and together they slowly walked inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for you all. I still do NOT own them, and have once again been shot down for a 3 month lease.

Chapter 3

Inside the their apartment, Logan had changed out of his wet clothes. Completely spent and out of breath, he headed to the couch. Rory placed the throw blanket over him. She made sure he was comfortable, then went into the kitchen to get him something to eat, and drink so that he could take his meds.  
>Five minutes later, she walked out with a t.v. tray loaded down with one can of Coke, a turkey sandwich, and some homemade (out of the can Campbell's) chicken noodle soup.<p>

" Logan, come on. I need you to sit up for a bite to eat so you can take your meds. Come on, UP."

He slowly sat up realizing that at this point even the slightest movement rendered him breathless. This was not a good thing!  
>" I'm trying Ace. What's going on outside? It sounds like something big is trying to get in." by the end of that statement his voice had become a congested whisper. " I'm not sure, but I think we might lose power soon. I'm going to go get the candles, and start a fire in the wood burning stove. You stay here and eat as much as you can. If we still have electricity when I'm finished, we'll turn on the weather chanel." With that statement made, she turned around, and got busy.<p>

Logan ate half his sandwich, and drank his coke. But the soup was too hot, and burned his throat. That would have to wait. He sat back, and heaved a big sigh. The sigh was cut off by a coughing fit. The coughing fit took up any reserve energy he might have had, he was left spent and gasping for air. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

Once she was done with her tasks, Rory came back to sit beside her love. It was then she realized how pale he was, and that he was weezing. Needing to know he was okay, she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. It was way too warm, and his skin was clammy and sweaty.  
>But that was a good thing, right? Logan leaned into her touch, and relaxed a bit.<p>

"Logan? You feel really warm. I'm going to get the thermometer."

" No Ace, don't leave." wow he sounded so small and scared, like a little kid.

"I'll be right back." she said smiling a little.

Looking down at the thermometer confirmed her suspicions. 102. 3 was what it read. " Hey, I need to get some Tylonal in you. Okay?"

" Okay. Please hurry back." he said again in the childlike voice.

"All right, here's your antibiotic, and some Tylonal." She handed him the pills, and water. He took them, and she held the measuring cup of cough syrup out for him. " Now this." she said handing him the cup. He took it from her, and threw it back like a shot of whiskey. The medicine irritated his throat, causing another round of hacking coughs.

" Oh god, Logan! You okay? I'm SO sorry! Here, drink a little water." she tried to hand him the water, but he shook his head no.

" N... no Ace, I'm okay. Just irritated my throat. M'okay." with that he layed back against the couch again. " T.V. You were going to watch the weather ch... channel."

" Oh crap! you're right." she got up and grabbed the remote.

"AND on tonights top story, the tri county area is expected to be hit with four consecutive ice, and snow storms. Local officials have stated that they will do everything they can to keep power on, or in some cases already restore power. The weather is not expected to clear up for at least seven days. Now would be a good time to bring out your emergency supplies. Here is a list of things you can do to stay warm, and sane while stuck inside..."

"Great! Now what am I supposed to do? I mean, what if you get to sick for me to care for? Do we have enough food? What about coffee, you know I cannot function without my coffee! Are we really prepaired for this...?

"RORY! Calm down, we'll be okay! We just went grocery shoppping yesturday. Got... got 10 pounds of coffee, and we have emergency supplies to last..." he was cut off by another coughing fit. When the coughing subsided, he continued still a little breathless. " To last us a few weeks."

" Okay... I'm sorry about my little melt down. We should get you into bed, so you can try to get some sleep." Logan shook his head

" Not tired enough to sleep. Let's watch a movie, 'til the power goes out... please Ace?"  
>" Yeah , okay. What do you want to watch?"<p>

"Ummm... how about Singing in the Rain? That seems appropriate."

"All right. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" she asked getting up to put the DVD in.

" I'm not feeling so great, at all. I think if anything, I feel a bit worse. If you want me too completely honest" she nodded her head " It's getting pretty hard to breath. Do we still have my inhaler from my last bout with bronchitis?"

She looked at him, truly concerned." Yes, I think so." she got up and went to search for it. " Yes! I found it!" She came running back with it. " Here Baby, remember 2 puffs."

He cleared his lungs and and puffed, twice. It seemed to make things a little worse, as his heart rate raced and he coughed. After a few minutes his pulse slowed down, and it seemed to be a bit easier to breath. " Thank you." and he sat back to enjoy their movie, and his Ace's company. They fell asleep on the couch. Rory with her legs on up in the couch, and Logan leaned up against her chest so that breathing was a bit easier.

Rory awakened to the sounds of retching , and coughing coming from the bathroom. She threw the blanket off, and ran. She knocked quietly on the door. " Logan, I'm going to come in."

" No please, give me a minute. Al..." more heaving. " Almost done, Ace." followed by more retching.

" Sure you are. I'm already in here. I can't make it all better, but maybe I can help a little." she walked past him and grabbed a wash cloth, got it wet, got rid of the excess water, folded it 3 times, then placed it on the back of his neck.

" It's c c cold!" he said then put his head back into the bowl. Yep, it was going to be an extremely long week...

More tonight or tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Let me state first and foremost, that were it not for the amazing reviews this story has already gotten. I would have said F*** it and walked away.  
>I now have a deeper respect for anyone who has the patience! Please don't give up on this story. I promise to finish and not abandon it! Thanks to Mumford and Sons For giving me inspiration... I think I have found my writting music...<br>Thanks,  
>Michelle<p>

Chapter 4 Rory had finally gotten Logan tucked in bed, and was making him some ginger tea when her phone rang.

"Mom, hi. Is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright! You were supossed to call me when you got home last night. But you didn't. So I freaked a little. I mean there was no way to get to you, because everything is flooded or frozen... or both! But you're okay... because you're talking to me. Geez I feel kinda silly now. How's Logan?

"Logan is sick mom. I found him walking on the side of the road, soaked to the bone. He had gone to the doctors already, where he was told he had a prety good case of bronchitis. Luckily he'd already stopped for his prescriptions. He was vomiting when I got up this morning! This is SO not a good thing ,Mom! I don't know how to do this!" she said crying.

" Calm down, 'll be okay. Logan will be okay! Just keep him down, give him as much fluid as he can keep down. Make him sleep as much as he can, and be patient with him."

"okay mom, I have to go. I think he's getting sick again. I love you. Bye"

"I love you too Rory." she quickly walked back to the bathroom, and stopped to listen. It sounded as though things weren't going to well. Okay really, it sounded pretty painful. She quietly opened the door, and stepped in.

"Logan, Baby what can I do? I hate feeling helpless." she said as she knelt beside him.

" Help... me... up, please! Gonna pass out down here." he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, and she knew in that moment that she would do anything for this man. Her heart was completely his, and there was no turning back. All past wrongs were forgotten.

"Well, let's get you up slowly. Come on, I've got you." once again they made the slow trek back to the bed.  
>Once he was semi comfortable, she went and got an empty trash can and placed it next to the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. He felt hot. She went to get the thermometer.<p>

"Logan, I need to take your temperature." he looked at her and nodded. " Kay."

At the beep she looked down. 102.3 is what it said. Lower than last night. " Hey, I need to get some fluids in you. Think you could handle some warm ginger green tea?"

" Not sure, but I can try." he looked at her and gave a half smile " Ace, have you slept at all? You look tired. Or is it lack of coffee?"

" Of course I slept, last night, with you. I didn't wake up until I heard you in the bathroom. I need to go make myself a pot, while I'm making your tea."  
>With that she turned around and headed to the kitchen to make her beloved Pot of Coffee. The second love of her life... her longest running love afair... Okay, back to reality.<p>

When she walked up to bed, she noticed that he was asleep. But it couldn't have been a good dream. He was moaning, and tossing his head from side to side. " NO! NONONONO! Oh God, please not that. Please don't do this to me... I'm your son for fu**s sake! Dad, please don't do this." His voice was so tiny and sad. He had to wake up. This dream wasn't heading anywhere good. so she cupped his cheek again and began to speak softly.

"Logan! Please wake up. Baby, it's just a dream. Wake up, my love, come on. I'm here, and I love you." his eyes began to flutter, and then opened slightly.

"Ace?"

"Yes, it's me. Are we awake?" she smiled softly " What were you dreaming? It didn't sound like it was very fun."

" My dad cut me off. Told me I couldn't possibly be his son, because I didn't want to follow his dream for me. Ace, would you still love me if I lost everythi..." he was cut off by a painful coughing fit..." everything?" his voice had become harsh, and his breathing raspy.

" Of course I would! But don't worry about that now. Time to take your temperature again." she checked when it beeped. 102.7. It was going up again. Damn it! Okay Tylenal time. She grabbed 2 out of the bottle and handed them to him, along with his now cold tea. " Take these, please."

Their day continued much like this. Rory made sure he took his meds when he was supossed to, and that he had everything he could possibly need. Everytime Logan would fall asleep, the nightmare would continue. So Rory stayed close to his side, and was there each time to wake him gently. Having gotten his stomach to calm down considerably, she concentrated on just being there for him.  
>The day turned into afternoon, and the afternoon into evening. She was there, each time he awakened. She was his angel, and he was her love. It was bittersweet for both. The storm raged on outside, carrying away any hope that Rory may have had of getting him some kind of medical attention.<br>Later that night, both were wrapped up in each others arms. Logan began to shiver beneath the blanket.

"Are you okay, Logan? You're shivering, Baby."

"Ju... just s...so cold! Can't seem to warm up." His voice was just above a whisper,breathy and ragged.

Okay, fever check time. The last round said 100.2... 102.9... Great! They still had 2 hours before she could give him another dose of Tylenal."Okay think Gilmore. Wet rags, that always works. Well, at least it always brought a little comfort. She got up and grabbed a clean washcloth, wet it, then headed back to the couch.

" Logan, this might feel a little cold. But it might help. Come on, let's get your shirt off." He sat up slowly and she helped him strip down. She looked longingly at his beautiful body. Yeah, that would have to wait. Back to the task at hand. She got up and filled a bowl with cold water. When she came back, she got to work. Washing his body down, trying to cool his temperature at least a little. Eventually, it worked. Logan stopped shaking, and began to relax a bit. Time to check again... 102.1... It was down to an acceptabl temp.  
>The rest of their night was spent in each others arms. Rory was patient and loving. Always there with a comforting hand when a coughing spell would rack his body. Logan, was just happy to be in his Aces' arms.<p>

More tonight or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer...I do not own anything even remotely related to Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 5

The next few days passed without any major upsets. Logan's cough proceeded to get worse, and his body a little weaker. His temperature fluctuated, but never got dangerously high. He was however losing strength, and his voice was almost gone now. Day 5 however, brought with it a higher fever, and a call from Mitchum Huntzberger.  
>When Rory's phone rang at 8:00 am, she was a little peeved, when she saw who it was from she was curious.<p>

"Hello." She answered

" Miss Gilmore, this is Mitchum Huntzberger. I can't reach my son, and I finaly decided to give in and call your number. Be a dear and put him on the phone."

"I cannot believe this man! NO NO NO NO! I won't let you hurt him again!" she thought to herself. " I am sorry but, he's not been in the best of health, and he is still sleeping." she said instead

" I don't think you understand, young lady. I must speak to him, NOW. It is a matter most urgent!"

" No you don't understand! Your son is sick! I can not do this to..." she looked over and saw him with his hand out for the phone.

" What dad? What do you want?" his voice wasn't really there. " Not now, DAD! Please, give me a couple of days. I'm sick, and I just don't want to do this right now! I'll call you when I'm feeling better! DAD!" he rasped " I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!... We're snowed in!... I'll deal with it later!.. Goodbye." A coughing fit followed, before he could hang up the phone. When it was over, he grabbed his inhaler.

"What was that?" Rory asked

" That was my dad, he... wants... me to go to London this weekend. But I can't, for obvious reasons. Tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen, so I hung up."

" Okay, how are you feeling?"

"Bad! Maybe I'm... I don't know, just feel like I might be getting worse..."

" Logan, if you're rambling maybe you are getting worse. I mean usually it's my job to ramble. Okay, temp check time." 103.1 ... not good! " SH**! We'er out of tylenol... What else brings a fever down... Advil! I think I still have some..."

"Ace? Rory? Wha..." cough, cough..." what'cha doing?"

" Looking for Advil. Your fever is way to high! GOT IT!" She emerged from the bathroom triumphantly. Walking toward him with a smile on her face. "Here, take should help bring down the fever."

"Thanks Ace, don't know what I'd do without you..."

" You would still be out, exposed to the weather. They would find your body, frozen on the side of the road. Your tombstone would say " I shoulda persued Ace."

He started laughing weakly, then coughing. The coughing fit led to a bout of nausea, and he bolted for the bathroom.  
>Outside the bathroom Rory stood, and waited. The door was open, but she gave him his space. When he was finished she walked in, and picked up the washcloth, wet it and gently wipped his face.<p>

"Come on, back to bed. I'm so sorry Logan!"

" Help me up?"  
>She reached down and helped him. "Of course." They walked together slowly. Upon reaching the bed, she told him " Strip down to your boxers and undershirt."<p>

" Yes ma'am." and he did as he was told, then climbed into the bed. Rory stripped the blankets off the bed, and replaced them with a clean, light blanket from the linen closet.

"Sleep. You're going to need it."

Sometime later, Rory heard the sheets rustling, and Logan moaning. As she quietly approached the bed, she realized he was having a fever fueled nightmare. She quietly put her hand to his cheek, and he imediatley calmed down... a little. S***! She was sure his fever was higher. " It's got to break sometime, what should I do?" she thought. " Cold cloths, yes! Cold cloths." She jumped up, and got things ready.

She had been washing his as much of his body as she dared. Feeling overwhelmed, and exhausted she continued. At this moment in time, Logan was her world. There was nowhere to go, and nothing else that could be done. She didn't want to know how high his fever had gotten, so she silently sat and prayed, while continuing the attempts to cool his body.  
>Hours went by, ever slow slowly. She left his side, only to grab a quick bite to eat. No sense in letting herself get sick. Who'd take care of her?<p>

" Geeze, what time is it? 5:00 pm? I've been at this for hours!" She looked down at Logan, who was laying very still, uttering small noises once in a while. "How did it get this bad? We've done everything possible to get you well. You should be showing some signs of improvement after 4 days of antibiotics." she kissed his forehead, and noted that he was a bit cooler. Grabbing the Advil bottle, she poured 2 into her hand.

" Logan, Babe? I need you to wake up, and take these." she said, gently shaking him to get him to wake up.

"Wha...?"

" Your fever is coming down. I want you to take these, they'll help." she handed him the pills and helped him to sit up. "Here, I have water for you." he took the water and drank deeply, until she took the water from him. " Now, your meds." he obediently took the pill from her hand and took it with the water. He layed back down, energy completely spent.

2 hours later his fever broke, and he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Rory kept an eye on him, as long as she could, before she fell asleep.

Sometime around dawn Logan woke up, hungry, ravenous, starving! Slowly, he got out of bed, and cautiously started walking to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked in and grabbed a Coke, and an apple. He headed back to the couch, noting how much better he felt. He still found himself winded, and wheezing. He was still prety weak, but feeling a lot better than he had the past couple of days.

Rory woke up around 7:00. She flipped a little when she realized that Logan wasn't in bed. Getting up, she walked to the couch, and saw him sitting up, watching Ren and Stimpy reruns. he looked up at her and smiled. " Morning, Ace! How'd you sleep?"

" Good morning to you. I slept well, thank you. How long have you been up?"

Sorry, but I won't be able to post until Sunday night or Monday.  
>But Logan's on the mend... right?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the delay! Writers block has been a constant issue. But I am back, and I am going to finish this story... REALLY! I promise!

Disclaimer: Still not owning G.G.

chapter 6

Rory and Logan had a very relaxed day. He slept for most of it, while she worked on her article for the paper. Every few hours she'd wake him up for his medication, and a bite to eat.  
>That evening he was feeling really good. Having slept the day away however, he felt guilty. He asked Rory " Hey, would you like to pick a movie?"<p>

" Logan, it's 10:00 at night. Shouldn't we get you to bed?"

"Naw. I slept all day. I want to spend some time with you... not sleeping, or having you take care of me. Spend some time with me. Please Ace?

" Of course! What do you want to watch?" She asked getting up

" Uhhh... Don't know. You?"

" How about Mary Poppins?"

" Sounds good, Ace. Hey, maybe we could make some popcorn?"

"Sure!" she got up to make it, and popped the movie in. " Do you want some hot tea or something?"

"Sounds good! Earl Gray?"

"Yep."

The couple enjoyed each others company, laughed in all the right places, and just generally enjoyed each others company. When the movie was over, they got ready for bed. They fell asleep with Logan propped up on pillows, holding "his Ace" with her head on his chest. Morning found them wrapped up in each other. A complicated tangle of arms and legs. Logan was the first to awaken. His lower back aching, his body feeling heavy, and achy. He gently tried to disentangle his legs and arms from hers.  
>He finally succeeded without waking her. Carefully he got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, to relieve his bladder.<br>What should have felt like Christmas morning, was painful. "Oh GOD! Please not again! PLEASE!" He prayed quietly. Logan knew what it was. He also knew that he would only be able to hide it from Rory for a little while. Looking down he saw what he'd feared. Blood in his urine...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the short chapter! Writers block has not been kind. %Thank you for being patient with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 7

Rory awakened to find herself alone in their bed. She sat up listening for Logan. It was the morning of the 2nd day of him feeling better. She still feared a relapse, but hoped she was wrong. She looked over to see him exiting the bathroom, walking as though his back was sore.

" Good morning, Logan. How are you today, my Love?"

" My chest feels better. The congestion isn't as bad, I'm actually coughing stuff up."

"Why are you walking like an old man?" she asked corcerned with his apearance once again. " Baby, why are you so pale? What's wrong?" she got up and gently helped him to the couch. Once there, she watched all the color drain from his face,as he cried out in pain.

" Logan! Damn it! What is going on?"

" Kid... kidney sto... stones... I... I think. Had them once before. The summer before we met. It was the worst pain I've ever been in. Lasted about 2 weeks, before the pain was completely gone. There were a few days I tho... thought I was dying."

" What did they do for you?"

" Drank a lot of water, and ate oxycodone Like it was candy. This won't be fun, Ace! You don't have to do this. You do not have to go through this with me."

She looked at him as though he had grown two more heads. " Logan? Baby? Where else would I go? No, we're in this together. Let's start on the water, and pain pills. Do you still have some left over from your accident?"

" Yeah, in my night stand drawer. In the back, bur..." He doubled over, as another sharp pain asaulted his lower back. Rory stood up, and ran to the bedside table. Searching frantically, she found them burried under his papers and other junk. With pills in hand, she ran to the kitchen for some crackers and water. When she got back to him he was pale, and sweating. Barely, able to keep his eyes open. He felt, rather than saw her approach.

" Here take these." she handed him the pill, then the water. "Now, eat as many of these crackers as you can stomach. You have to take them food, remember?" he took the crackers, and ate a few before his stomach began to revolt.

"Milk? Please Ace? Crackers hurt." she looked up

"Of course. I am so sorry Logan! I didn't even think!" she hurried back around with a small glass of milk.  
>When the medication finally kicked in, he started to relax little.<p>

"Logan, I need to know what we're in for Sweetie. I want to help you through this, but I do not want to walk into it not knowing what to expect." she gently touched his face, and he leaned into her hand.

"S'not goin to be fun. Lots of pain, blood when I pee. Screaming, sweating, vomiting, lots a that! You sure you want to stay, Ace? You may never look at me the same. Gonna think I'ma big fu**ing baby! Collin and Finn still won't let me live it down!"

"Okay so what you're saying is, it's going to get messy? I can do messy. It doesn't sound any worse than what we just got you through. Well, except for the pain thing. I am here for you, with you... I'm here. We will get through this together... and you fell asleep during my rant." she gently laid him back against the couch and covered him up again.

Her phone rang, sometime in the afternoon. She had been sitting on the couch with Logan. He was still sleeping, and had awoken once, long enough to take more pain meds. He was restless, and feverish, and his eyes were lined with pain. Even while closed. She reaches over and smooths his forehead. Warm to the touch.

" Hello?"

" Rory? It's Mitchum, let me speak to Logan. Do not give me attitude, young lady. It is of utmost importance."

" Just a minute." Rory rolled her eyes, heaved a huge sigh, and got up from the couch. When she stepped into the bathroom she spoke again. " Mitchum, I believe I told you 2 days ago that he's ill. He's asleep on the couch, and this time I will not wake him up."

" I asked you not to give me attitude. Please wake his lazy a$$ up, and tell him we have business to discuss."

"Why don't you tell me what it is you wish to discuss, and I will tell him later."

" Fine. I just got a phone call from the man in London, whom Logan was suppossed to meet, yesturday. It seems that my son never made it. I am beyond angry, and I have no patience. Now, let me speak to my son!"

" I am sorry Mitchum, that your friend has been inconvenienced. However, your son is on the couch, in a drug induced sleep. I can not in good conscience wake him up. As for not making it to London... Have you... Wait where are you?"

" I am in Chicago. Why, what..." she gave him no chance to finish.

" Look at the freaking weather channel. He would not have been able to fly out. Nothing is leaving the state for at least another week, maybe longer. You will not take this out on him. Call back when you've calmed down, and realized that your son does not control the weather!" with that said, she hung up. She walked out to the front room. Logan was stirring, she realized this and walked over to him. She put her hand to his cheek, and he leaned into her. He was HOT!

"Ace? You okay?" he asked with his eyes still closed

" Yeah Baby, I'm okay. How are you?"

He coughed a little " So much pain. Hot, sick. Don't want to do this anymore."

"I know, Logan. But we can't do anything else. I wish we could, you deserve better than my bumbling nursing skills. You are stuck with me. We're in this together, remember?"

" Yeah, I remember. I need to go to the bathroom, help me?" " Yeah, I remember." he groaned as he got up. Stiff from not moving.

The sounds coming from the bathroom made Rory tear up. It had to be painful! " This is going to be a blast!

I am working on the next chapter now. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

That night, Logan was curled up in the tightest ball he could contort into. The pain was more than he could handle, and Rory had been making sure he was drinking water. He really needed to use the bathroom again. But was not looking forward to it.  
>He made it, sweating and out of breath. Taking care of business was proving harder than he expected. Holding the wall up with one hand, he screamed as a pebble came passing through. With a little clunk to the bottom of the toilet, and a little more blood, he was done for the moment. Rory had heard his scream and was at the door, waiting.<br>" Are you done? Can we get you back to bed, Baby?" she looked at him changing her mind, " Maybe you should try taking a warm bath. It might help."  
>He nodded weakly. "Sure Ace, Can't hurt anymore than it already does." She helped him sit while she started his bath water. " Here baby, get in... slowly." she helped him ease into the tub. Once he was in the tub, his body began to relax.<p>

" Feels good! Want to join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I want you to relax. Let me know when you're ready to get out. Love you, Logan."

" You too Ace." he whispered. His body was relaxing, and the hot water was relieving some of the pain.  
>Twenty minutes later, Logan woke up, and called Rory.<p>

" I'm here baby. You ready to get out?"

"Yes. I think I fell asleep. Help me, please?" He looked up at her with those sad puppy eyes

" Come on, Logan." she kissed his forhead, noting that his skin felt warm again

They moved from the bathroom to the couch, Logan feeling little better, but relaxed at least." I think it's time for more pain meds. Do you need them?"

"No... Not right now. I want to... to wait until I need them." He layed down on the couch, and closed his eyes. Soon he fell into a restless sleep, Rory followed shortly behind.

The next morning, Rory awoke the next morning to hearing Logan crying and grunting in the bathroom. She got up and walked over. She saw him with tears running down his face, and walked over to him.

" Can't go... hurts so bad... think I might be dying, Ace."

"No Logan, you are not dying! I won't let you! Remember, you told me you had the same thoughts the last time." She helped him pull up his pajama pants "Come sit, I'll get you some water."  
>The day moved slowly forward and Logan's pain becam unbearable. Still there was no relief from the stone that was trying to pass.<br>Rory looked into the bottle pain meds, and realized there was only 1 more dose... " GREAT!" she dreaded the next couple of days...


	9. Chapter 9

My Dearst Readers,  
>I am so sorry about the lazy updates. I have been going through some personal issues. No excuses, just facts. It is my hope and ultimate goal to finish this story, in another 2 or three chapters. I adore Gilmore Girls, but have no idea what to write next... I will take suggestions, and or requests. Thank You, Michi 


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9

The world at this moment in time was not Logan's favorite place to be. Consciousness. The storm that was raging outside, mirrored what he felt inside. This was painful, and nerve wracking, and stealing away time and energy that could've been spent with his Ace in front of a roaring fire. The pain was unbearable, (almost) but there was nothing that could be done. Knowing this helped a little, and eased his mind a lot. He did however, know that his pain medication wouldn't last much longer, and then he would be on his own. His chest still felt a bit congested, but at least the heaviness was gone. He slowly got up from the bed, and made his way to the bathroom ( his least favorite room in the apartment at the moment). Relieving himself was not the hard task he thought it was going to be. The ache was still there, but it didn't make things difficult this time. Satisfied that he was going to live, he walked into the kitchen where he proceeded to make breakfast for his Ace, and himself.  
>Armed with eggs, bacon, toast and coffee Logan slowly made his way to the coffee table. "ACE? Wake up. it's time to wake up. I made breakfast."<p>

"Logan? What are you doing up?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Well I am feeling a bit better this morning, so I that I would take advantage of it. So I made breakfast." he gave her the patented puppy look. She sighed and got up to join him. Breakfast looked really good " Oh Baby this looks amazing! Thank you. Tell me the truth... how are you really feeling?"

He looked at her, and noted the concern and sincerity. " I feel better. I know there's at least one more to pass, and it's going to hurt like hell! But right now, I'm okay." after they finished their breakfast, Rory took the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. She was very thankful that he was feeling better, but wondered how long this break would be. The answer to that question came an hour later. The 2 of them were bundled up on the couch watching Three's Company reruns, when he got the first shooting pain. His body stiffened, but he remained silent. The second one followed shortly after the first. Yet he remained quiet. After a while, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He opened his mouth to tell Rory what was going on, but moaned instead. That action clued her in to what he was feeling. She looked down at his head in her lap, and knew it had started once again.

"Logan, do you need your pain meds?" she asked not knowing what else to do.

" How many are...left?"

"Two pills. I can give you one now and one later if you want."

"No. I'll wait, this isn't the worst of the pain yet."

"Okay, then let me get you some water. Might as well start now. " Oh goody! Round 94! DING! DING! DING! DING!" she thought to herself.

At some point in the afternoon the stone had passed. It was one of the single hardest things Rory had ever had to witness. After having given him his meds, the pain had burned through them within a span of an hour and a half. When all was said and done, Logan had ended up unconscious on the bathroom floor. She checked his head for any injuries. There was a nice size goose egg on his fore head, but it didn't look too serious. "Time to wake him up." she decided

Logan, Baby? Come on wake up. I think you passed the stone." she said patting his cheek. He groaned, and moved to sit up... Slowly. GAWD, he hurt! But it wasn't the same as before. There wasn't anything trying to claw it's way out now. Just a raw sore feeling. Perhaps that was the last one?

" I think that was the last one, Ace. Can you help me to the couch? I just want to lay down for a while."  
>She helped him up gently, and walked him to the couch. Covering him up with the throw blanket she bent down to kiss his forehead. She knew he was still weak, and had a lot of recovering to do. (A trip to the doctor's office was first on the list... when they could leave the apartment). But for now, he was hers to hold, and take care of. The pending future not withstanding, she loved this man! Her Logan, her world... Her love...<p>

Logan's side:  
>Logan anticipated the kiss. He still hurt like hell, but knew he would make it through. This woman that stood in front of. She was his Ace, his angel, his life. But when all else faded to the background, he knew he could never let her go. She would be his for all eternity.<br>In a few days, there would be school, parents and friends to worry about. but for this small frame of time Logan Huntzberger, and Rory Gilmore were the only 2 people on the planet. Their hearts revolving around each other.

Fin

Thank you again! I am playing with different scenes in my head. So tell me, would you like a Rory and Jess story, or a Rory and Dean?


End file.
